The Great Saiyagirl
by Pan Son
Summary: umm...not as good as Oolong's Underwear Adventure...at least I think so. Please R&R..... BTW in this fic Pan has a brother named Govin. Sorry for the confusion!


I know it isn't as funny as my last but oh well! 

"Aw, Mom, do I have to go to bed?" wailed Pan.

"Of course you do Pan, you have that sparring match with Govin tomorrow." Videl said sternly.

"Yeah, but I want to watch something on the news."

"No."

"Dad?"

"Listen to your mother Pany Pan Pan." Gohan said.

"Oh, all right." Pan said, sounding beaten. She trudged off to bed. Videl and Gohan looked at each other and grinned.

"She is a fighter, she is." Videl said.

"Well, of course Videl. She has Saiya-jin blood!" Gohan said proudly. They turned their attention to the TV.

"And in later news, the Great Saiyaman has appeared again!" the announcer exclaimed. Videl looked at Gohan.

"Gohan! You're fighting crime again?! Why didn't you tell me? I would've helped you!" Videl exclaimed.

"Uuuuuh, I forgot about that." Gohan admitted.

"Forgot?" Videl asked.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"YES!"

"Okay, okay."

"Let's hope Pan doesn't get any ideas of becoming part of the Great Saiyateam." Gohan said. "Yeah, let's hope." Videl agreed. They went to bed.

The next morning Pan woke up early and put on her training gi, ate breakfast, and at 8:00 was found stretching in the woods. She looked up and saw her brother coming.

"Gee, finally. What took you so long?" Pan asked a bit annoyed. 

"Well Pan, not ALL people set their alarm clocks for 5:00 in the morning." Govin retorted.

"Oh. Right."

They sparred and at 12:00 they went back home, Govin beaten.

"Pan killed me!" he wailed. "I was beaten by a girl! Goten and Trunks will laugh!"

"They already are." said Pan. Govin looked out the window fearfully. Goten and Trunks were coming and they were laughing.

"I asked them if they wanted to watch our sparring match. They came and hid while we sparred." Pan said slyly.

"PAN!" Govin yelled.

"Yeeeeeess?"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"You should be seen getting beaten."

"Grrrrrrrrrr!"

"Heh heh heh."

Govin tried to strangle Pan but she went out of his reach.

"Nyah, nyah. Try to catch me!" Pan laughed.

Govin chased after her and finally caught her bandana. It slipped off, and he put it on his head.

"Oh, look at me. I'm Pan. I loooooove Trunks!" Govin said in a high voice. "La dee la dee la."

Pan got mad.

"GOVIN! No one puts on my bandana but me! YAAAAAAAAAAH!" Pan screamed. She powered up and her power level zoomed up. She went Super Saiya-jin! Govin looked at his sister fearfully. He couldn't go Super Saiya-jin and even if he could, his sister's power level would be well over his still. Goten and Trunks were staring at Pan with their mouths dropping open.

"What? What are you looking at?" Pan asked.

"Duh, duh, duh, duh." Goten and Trunks gibbered.

"WHAT?"

"You went Super Saiya-jin!" Govin said, breaking the trance.

"WHAT?!"

"You went Super Saiya-jin. He's right Pan." Goten said astonished. Trunks nodded. Gohan came out of the house and froze. He stared at Pan.

"Uh, Pan? Do you know you went Super Saiya-jin?" Gohan asked.

"Um, yeah."

"Okay, just checking."

Videl came out, looked at Pan, froze, and then fainted.

"Mom!"

Gohan caught Videl and laid her down on a chair. They could here her murmuring. 

"Oh, my little girl went Super Saiya-jin. Wait till ChiChi hears about this."

She woke up suddenly and flew up to Pan.

"Pan, how did you go Super Saiya-jin?" Videl asked.

"I got mad at Govin and powered up. Next thing I know, I'm a Super Saiya-jin!"

Videl smiled. 

"Well, why don't you and Govin and Trunks and Goten have a little sparring match or play dodgeball?" Videl suggested.

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Sounds good to me."

"Cool."

They grabbed a dodgeball and went out to the woods to play and spar. At 6:00 they went home and Pan went shopping.

At the mall…

Pan walked into a store and picked up a motor cycle helmet. She decided to get that along with a cape, new clothes, and sunglasses as back up. She bought the stuff and headed toward Vegeta and Bulma's house. She hesitated at the doorstep and rang the bell. Vegeta answered it.

"Well, you want the stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, come in."

She walked in and followed Vegeta into a room where he kept Saia-jin armor and stuff. He handed her a set that looked like his during the Freezer saga.

"You don't need to try it on, It'll fit anything." Vegeta said. 

There was a rip and a tail poked out of Pan's pants.

"You should be honored." Vegeta said. "You're a full-fledged Saiya-jin."

"Wow. A REAL Saiya-jin. Man, Granma ChiChi will probably freak out about the tail." Pan said.

She wrapped her tail around her waist.

"Well, thanks Vegetable-er- Vegeta."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"I called you Vegeta."

"Hmph. Well, bye."

Pan flew off to her house. She landed in the front yard and ran in the door. She saw ChiChi and Goku there with Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma. (Note: In this story, Vegeta can teleport.)

"Oh, hi everyone." Pan said.

Bra came up talking with Marron, followed by Krillin and # 18. 

"Pan! Hi! Hey! Y-you got a tail!" Bra exclaimed while Marron simply gaped.

"Yup. Heh heh heh." Pan said proudly. ChiChi got up.

"Gohan! Please, have that-that TAIL taken off!" ChiChi cried.

"Gee Mom, I think Pan should decide if she wants a tail or not." Gohan said. "Pan, do you want it taken off?"

"No way!"

"Okay, you can keep it."

"WHAT?" (- ChiChi)

"I'll let her keep it."

"Well, okay."

"Cool!"

"Hey, Pan?" Goku asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to learn how to teleport?"

"YEAH!"

"Okay, I'll teach you."

"Cool! Thanks Granpa!"

"No problem, Pan."

They went outside and Goku taught her. In an hour they came back in, Pan glowing with pride.

"Man, that was cool! Thanks for teaching me Granpa!"

"You're welcome Pan. It was fun teaching you. Oh and Pan?"

"Yes?"

"Come here please."

They went into the hall.

"Pan, I need to ask you something."

"Okay what?"

"PLEASE don't call me a pervert! Or Granpa Satan! Please!"

"O-okay." (Sweatdrop)

They went back and Pan was still looking confused.

"Pan, do you want to go like, shopping with me and Marron? We're like, going to the mall? To pick up some clothes and boys? Well, do you want to come?"

"Um, no thanks. I'm busy."

"Dating my brother?"

"NO! Marron's dating him."

Bra looked. Marron was snuggled up against Trunks and they were talking.

"Wait a sec Bra. Don't you have Goten as a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but I was talking about a boyfriend for you."

"Oh."

"Hey Bra." Goten came up.

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna go to a movie or watch one at my place or your place?"

"Sure! Mom and Dad are staying here so we'll go to my place."

"Okay. We'll fly there. Hang on tight."

Goten grabbed Bra and they went off toward Bra's house.

"Bye Mom! I'm going into town!" Pan yelled.

"Okay Pany!" Videl yelled back.

Pan put on her new outfit and zoomed away.

In town…

Pan flew over the streets searching for trouble.

BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!

BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGG!!!! 

Pan heard the bank alarm and flew over to the bank. A robber came out with a gunnysack loaded with money. He jumped in a car and started it. Pan zoomed towards the car and punched through it. Then she grabbed the guy and held him at her eye level.

"Ya know, you REALLY shouldn't steal." She growled.

"Let me go you shimata punta." The robber said cooly.

"Okay, I'll just put you right here where all the nice police are waiting."

"GAH! WHAT?!" the robber looked down and there were police standing around their cars, each holding a gun pointing at the robber. Pan dropped him on a police car. It didn't hurt him, just knocked the wind out of him.

A reporter stuck a microphone under Pan's nose.

"Now who are you, young lady? You dress like the Great Saiyaman and the Great Saiyaman 2." The reporter asked.

Pan thought a moment then grinned.

"I'm the Great Saiyagirl!"


End file.
